1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns elements of domestic use in general, more particularly, manual hair dryers, referring specifically to an intelligent dyer.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art are used the so-called manual hair dryers, of which certain construction and design varieties are known. Most of hair dryers are designed to satisfy certain purposes as regards the way of distributing and utilizing the flow of air at the outflow. Thus, different forms of interchangeable nozzles are found, which are attached to the air outlet pipe by means of which the air blast can be concentrated or diffused to improve the result desired. These attachable elements can be supplemented by various combs or brushes which satisfy the creations of the stylist who uses it.
As regards the functional alternatives of this kind of dryers, they are generally limited to an additional on or off switch of the air heating unit and the selection of a maximum or minimum airflow acting on the motor speed.
Other special requirements to be controlled are built into the large commercial hair dryers.
Each of these elements has special characteristics to achieve the aim, among them that the programmable control circuit includes a microprocessor to which are connected at least a temperature sensor, a static pressure sensor, a motor revolution sensor, a ion generator, a resistor battery with its selector switches in series, and the respective power circuits of the motor, and the air heating device above mentioned, in which, in order to optimize the processing route, said microprocessor, once the dryer is turned on, and the operating values of its parameters selected, establishes the initial operating configuration at 50% of the value thereof and then defines on a continuous basis, in terms of the ordinary data base, the constant functional conditions and responds to electric, thermal, and mechanical discrepancies with its corrective stabilization, recording, signaling and information by means of a display.